


Into the Spotlight

by D12tributes_4life



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D12tributes_4life/pseuds/D12tributes_4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is just a girl living in the modern world who is trying to support her sister Prim. But her average lifestyle changes dramatically when she is employed by the famous actor Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- the call that changed it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! It's about Katniss and Peeta living in the modern world. Peeta is a well known actor and Katniss happens to be employed by him as his assistant. It's a love story so all of you Everlark fans will enjoy this! Thankyou so much if you are reading this right now! Please feel free to comment what you think of my story as well as any ideas! Thanks again!

Katniss P.O.V  
The phone started blaring with its usual annoying ringtone. "Prim!" I yelled from inside my office. "Can you get that for me?"

"Sure Katniss," I hear her reply as her footsteps thud across the wooden floor. I continue typing, I've got a lot of work to do. It can be hard supporting the two of us since Mum and Dad died. But I'm a hard worker and I get my job done, that is why we can afford to live like this.

"Katniss!" Prim yells. "It's for you!" I pause for a moment before pushing myself away from the desk and standing, I walk out of my office and into the kitchen where Prim stands with the phone in her hand. She has grown so much over the past few years, the little girl I once knew is now a fully grown seventeen year old woman with the most beautiful golden hair one has ever seen. Why couldn't I look like her? Why couldn't I have adopted her gracefulness, kindness and beauty? Instead I got the harshness and attributes of my father. It isn't a bad thing, it's gotten me through the hard times like when we didn't have much food. If it weren't for my father I wouldn't have learnt to hunt with the bow and arrows and we wouldn't have survived. But sometimes a cannot help but be jealous of my younger sister.

I take the phone off Prim with a small thankyou and place the device up against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Everdeen?" a male voice asks.

"Speaking," I confirm.

"Miss Everdeen, my name is Haymitch Abernathy and I'm the manager of Peeta Mellark. Do you know of him?" Haymitch asks.

"I've heard of him," I say.

"Well Peeta is an actor, very famous may I add, and at the moment I'm looking for a personal assistant for myself. I've heard that you are very capable at keeping up with a busy   
schedule. So I'm offering you a job, Miss Everdeen, to be my assistant, are you interested?"

"Look, I'm already very busy Mr Abernathy," I say.

"What if I doubled the amount you would get paid?" he asks.

"And what would that make it?" I ask.

"One-hundred thousand," he says. I almost drop the phone.

"Deal," I force myself to say.

"Good, you will start tomorrow Miss Everdeen, a car will come to pick you up at eight so be ready. I look forward to meeting you."

"Same, until tomorrow Mr Abernathy."

"Until tomorrow." And that is when I hang up the phone.

Prim is looking at me curiously, "who was that?"

"Just someone offering me a job," I say casually not wanting to excite Prim because I know that she is a huge fan of Peeta Mellark. She is the only reason that I've even heard of him before now.

"Oh, and you took the offer?" she asks.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," I smile.

"Okay, sounds good, congrats," she says with a huge smile. Her eyes dart up to the clock, "I'm going to the main square to meet Rory. I will be back in an hour or so okay?" she asks.

"Fine," I say, "have fun," I call as she bolts out the door.

"I will!" she says before she closes the door between us.

It's eight o'clock on the dot when the black car pulls into the front drive way, I wear a tight fitting red dress and my hair is fashioned into my classic braid. "Bye Prim!" I call as I close the front door. I walk outside and jump into the car where Haymitch sits in the front passengers seat and I sit in the back. The diver starts the car as Haymitch turns to me, "morning sweetheart. How are you feeling on your first day on the job?"

"It's just another job," I say casually.  
Haymitch chuckles a little, "do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now? You get to work alongside Peeta Mellark! You're a lucky girl Miss Everdeen."

"I'm not lucky, I'm just good at my job. Besides, what is so good about Peeta? He is just an actor, not a god," I say.

"That is where your wrong Miss, to most young women like yourself in Panem Peeta is a god and they would do just about do anything to see him, let alone work with him every day."

I shrug and stare out the window as the main square of district twelve flashes past my eyes. Famous people have never really interested me much, they all seem stuck up and extremely full of themselves. Besides, I've got my own people to love and worry about, I have Prim and my best friend Gale and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
"Tomorrow night we are attending a movie premier so you are required to attend and also look, you know, half decent," Haymitch says. I glare at the back of his head. "So tomorrow I will send you to a stylist, my friend Cinna, he will get you ready and dress including your hair and makeup. Then, you will ride a limo to the event and walk the red carpet."

"I would rather not be a focus of attention, at all in fact, is there a back way I can enter?" I ask.

Haymitch smirks at me through the revision mirror. "You are one strange girl Miss Everdeen."

"I like to think of myself as unique," I say.

Haymitch grins, "cheeky." I just raise my eyebrows.  
Once we pull up I have no idea where we are. I open the car door and step out onto the side of the pavement where Haymitch joins me. I turn around and see a hotel in front of me, camera crews walk inside with filming equipment. Paparazzi stand at the front door waiting patiently for someone, and I'm guessing that they are waiting for Peeta.

"So what exactly do you want me to do today?" I ask.  
"Today I just want you here to get familiar with being on set which you will be on very often. I may get you to do a few odd ernes but other than that take in the atmosphere and get to know Peeta because he will have to learn to come to you if he needs anything."

I nod, "sounds good." We walk towards the entry of the hotel, that is when the paparazzi turns their attention to us. They seem to instantly know Haymitch as they shout his name and ask him questions about Peeta. They only question he answers is about me.

"Who is accompying you today, is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" one ask. I burst out laughing.

"Not quite, she is my new assistant, her name is Katniss Everdeen," Haymitch says between a laugh.

"Your one lucky girl Katniss," the person says. "Working with the best, are you a fan of Peeta?"

I hesitate, "yeah, but my sister is way more obsessed than me, she is literally his biggest fan."

The reporter nods and looks up at me, "can we take a photo of the two of you?"

"Why would you want-?" I begin.

"Sure," Haymitch buts it. He pulls me beside him and we stand next to each other awkwardly.

"Come on!" the camera man says. "Show us a little love! You're a new team for goodness sake!"

So Haymitch puts his arm around my shoulder as our picture gets taken by possibly a hundred different cameras. Once we are inside Haymitch sends me inside and tells be to wait inside the foyer, "I've got to wait for Peeta so go inside and make yourself comfortable in the area reserved for us." I nod and turn away just as a limo pulls up, the paparazzi rushes forward and I jog inside before I get caught up in the quickly forming crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for the kudos! I really appreiciate it! Hopw you enjoy this chapter!

Peeta P.O.V  
Haymitch helps me out of the car as the crowd of paparazzi and fans quickly presses me in. My security guard and Haymitch helps me get through the crowd. 

Questions are thrown at me including one which catches my attention, "what is your opinion about Katniss?" I turn to Haymitch as we push through the crowd. "She's my new assistant," he says briefly.

"Oh, okay," I say with a smile.

"Is she here?" "Yeah, she is inside. You will love her, she is perfect for the job," he says. 

"I look forward to meeting her," is all I say. 

Once we get through the entry the doors are immediately locked behind us to keep out the everyone building. But before I leave I give everyone a small smile and a wave before entering the lobby and leaving everybody behind. The set before me is ready as it always is when I arrive, areas are cut off for certain people. The security guard leaves us and stands by the door while Haymitch takes me over to our area. An old woman in a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants greets us. "You must be Katniss, nice to meet you," I say extending my hand towards the lady.

Haymitch laughs as the lady gives me the oddest look in the world. "This isn't Katniss, this is the cleaner, Peeta!" Haymitch laughs. I feel my cheeks go red, "oh dear, I'm so sorry." 

The lady just laughs and turns away. "So where is this Katniss?" I ask. "I'm not exactly sure, she was meant to be here but obviously she isn't," Haymitch says as he looks around.

"Oh there she is!" I turn to look in the direction that he is looking but I don't quite see her until Haymitch starts to move towards her.

My eyes fall on the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She is wearing a tight fitting red dress, her hair is done in a braid over her shoulder and her grey eyes register curiousness as she looks around. I find myself unable to move and I struggle to even breathe, women don't usually have an effect on me at all but she seemed to knock me off my feet. When I finally get a grip on myself Haymitch is calling me over so I take a deep breath and walk towards them. Katniss has her eyes trained on me, her mouth is set in a straight line which is unusual to me considering most of the girls I meet scream my name and break down in tears. "Peeta this is Katniss, go to her if you need anything in the world, okay? Not me, I'm sick of being your servant all of the time," Haymitch says in a jokingly way. 

"Nice to meet you Mr Mellark," Katniss says as she extends her hand out to mine.

I give it a firm shake before saying, "please, just call me Peeta." "Peeta," she says as if she is tasting the word in her mouth, for some reason I feel my cheeks turn red. She lets go of my hand and I drop it do my side.

"Haymitch," Katniss says while she turns away from me. "Is there anything you would like me to do? At the moment I don't exactly have something to do."

"Not so fast Miss Everdeen!" Haymitch exclaims. "I want you two to get to know each other while the set is still getting ready. Run along you two, I've got to go and talk to the producers."

Katniss watches as Haymitch walks away, she turns to me, "so?" she asks. "Tell me about yourself?" 

"You're asking me about myself? You really are different from most of the people that I know," I say with a smile. 

She shrugs, "don't be offended Peeta, nothing personal." "Oh no, I like you not knowing me, it's…" I trail off. 

"A change. And I like change sometimes, especially in these circumstances." She smiles slightly, "okay, so, you haven't exactly told me anything about yourself and considering it's my job to get to know you I'm not off to a great start."

"Alright," I say. "What do you want to know?" 

She shrugs a little, "I don't know. Let's start simple, like… What's your favourite colour?" "Orange, a soft orange, like the sunset," I pause.

"What about you?" "Green," she says as her eyes drift to mine. "What about the place you live, where do you live?"

I smile, "well it's kind of hard to describe it. But…" I trail off. "Why don't you come over to my house for the after party of the premier tomorrow night? I can show you inside and everything." 

She looks at me with a confused expression crossing her face, "but I'm your assistant. Why would you want me at your party?" I shrug, "I don't know, maybe to get to know you better?" 

She stares at me with her pursed lips and grey coloured eyes, "I'm not sure… I think going to the premier is enough for me." 

"Alright," I say trying to hide the disappointment from my voice. "But be sure to let me know if you change your mind." 

She smiles slightly, "I will." We stare at each other for a moment before my name is called.

"Peeta!" Haymitch calls from the other side of the room.

"We need you on set, come on!" I swallow, "well I guess I will see you later then Katniss." "I guess," she says. I turn and walk away but I can't help but look over my shoulder at her one last time as she turns and sits down onto a chair. Her eyes meet mine and I quickly turn away, and it's this exact moment that I know for sure I'm head over heels in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? please let me know by commenting! the next chapter should be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think! Please comment and let me know, they are all greatly appreciated!
> 
> Girl from 12


End file.
